This Clinical Research Center has been in operation since October 8, 1962, and detailed project information is submitted in the Annual Report of Center Activities. During the present grant year an additional sixteen research protocols have been submitted. 13 protocols have been approved, two are pending Advisory Committee approval, and one has been rejected. Eleven protocols are underway and two are awaiting patients.